Megaphone -A PruCan Oneshot-
by FireFreak480
Summary: Prussia is tired of people not hearing Canada. A fluffy one-shot. It has PruCan and a sprinkle of UsUk. Uses human names once. Gil- Prussia. Birdie- Canada. Okay I suck at summaries so just read! Rated T to be safe but all it has is 1 curse word and mild kissing (Hinting to something more later!)


Hello wonderful people! This is a cute fluffy PruCan one shot, with subtle hints of UsUk. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Prussia was tired of people ignoring Canada.

_Why won't anyone listen to my Birdie?_ He thought. Then an idea hit him. "I know!" The Prussian exclaimed jumping up from the couch startling Gilbird and Canada. "What do you know Gil?" asked the very confused Canadian. They had been laying on the couch relaxing before a world meeting. Prussia wasn't really supposed to go but he went for Canada. "Nothing, Birdie! I'll be right back," He said as he got his coat and ran for the door, leaving a still very confused Matthew behind.

Prussia got in his car and drove to the nearest Wal~Mart. He ran in and found what he was looking for and laughed, "Kesesesesese! Now no one will ignore mein Birdie!" He raced home excited for the world meeting. Just as he pulled in Canada was walking out, getting ready to go without him. "Just hop in Birdie I'll take us," Prussia exclaimed.

They were soon walking up the stair of the White House, where the meeting was being held.

Right before they walked in Canada whined, "Will you please tell me what's in the bag now?"

Prussia smiled and said, "Kesesesesese! Since you asked so nicely, okay!" He reached into the bag and pulled out...

"A megaphone?" Canada replied confused.

"Yeah now people can hear what you say!" Prussia replied as he opened and turned on the megaphone, handing it to the blushing country.

"That's so sweet, but even with this I'm sure America will be louder," Canada said sadly.

"Nein, Mein Birdie's opinions will be heard. Even if the awesome me has to shout them for you! I am tired of no one hearing your great ideas. Do you know how many wars could have been prevented if people listened to you? A lot. Now we are going to go in there and people will hear your opinions whether they come from me or you." Prussia exclaimed. He grabbed Canada and kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry I got a little rowdy there," He said guiltily.

"No Gil, it's fine. I actually agree with you." said the very red country.

Prussia smiled and grabbed Canada's hand, "Of course you agree with me, I'm AWESOME!"

Canada just smiled and opened the door.

Prussia sat next to Canada and kept Russia from sitting on him.

"OKAY DUDES! LETS START THIS WORLD MEETING" America yelled.

"Calm down you bloody wanker." England exclaimed.

"SHUT UP EYEBROW MAN!" America exclaimed.

"Just shut up and eat your greasy, fattening burgers." England argued.

While that went on Prussia watched Romano yelling at West calling him a 'Potato Bastard'. Canada had enough of the fighting when Russia started asking people to become one with him.

"Here goes nothing," Canada quietly said, drawing Prussia's attention. He pulled out the megaphone and turned it on, "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE MAPLE UP! THIS CONSTANT FIGHTING IS GETTING US NOWHERE! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Everyone looked towards the sound, sitting down with gaping mouths.

"Thank you," Canada said quietly after turning off the megaphone. Prussia just sat there with an amused look on his face. _Everyone else's reaction to this is hilarious!_ He thought.

Soon the faces started to lose shock and England said, "He's right. Canada who do you think should control the mee..." He was cut off by America.

"He's obviously going to pick his hero brother!"

"No I believe Germany should take over. He is the best at controlling you people!" Canada said in his whisper voice.

"Dude where'd he go?" America asked.

"He's right here beside me, you baka!" Prussia exclaimed.

"All I see is an empty chair, and don't call America a baka. Only I can do that." England exclaimed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I AM HONESTLY RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! YOU'RE MY FAMILY FOR MAPLE SAKE! YOU SHOULD SEE ME!" Canada exclaimed going red in the face.

Prussia just giggled and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"Oh Dude! There he is!" America said stupidly.

"DUH! I'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME!" Canada said using the megaphone again.

Prussia could see where this was going and didn't want his Birdie to be upset so he gently placed his hand around Canada's hand grabbing the megaphone. "That's enough of this," He stated grabbing Canada and standing up. "You have all made mein awesome Birdie upset. You should be ashamed." Canada just blushed as Prussia rushed them out the door and to the car.

"Why did you drag me out?" Canada asked sadly.

"Because you looked so sad, like you were about to cry. I can't stand to see mein birdie cry, especially over a bunch of bull crap!" Prussia exclaimed madly.

"At least they noticed me for a second." replied the shy Canadian.

"They should always notice you though." Prussia said looking into Canada's blue eyes.

"That's just a special ability you have I guess." Canada said sweetly, looking right back into Prussia's red ones.

"I guess it's another one of mein awesome abilities" Prussia said sweetly bending closer to the other countries lips. "I just want them to listen to you."

"I will tell you my ideas and you can voice them next time okay?" Canada said bending so their lips were an inch away from each other.

"Awesome," was all he could get out before crashing his lips to Canada's.

"Why don't we go home and finish this there?" Prussia asked after they made out for a while.

"Sure," Canada replied shyly while blushing.

Tada! Like it? It was my first ever Hetalia story. Please don't be mean. I do accept writing tips that will make this and future things better! If you don't like PruCan don't comment gross. Why did you read it in the first place! Anyway, Thanks for reading! ^J^ HASTA LA PASTA! ^L^

* * *

_ For those of you who didn't see I was thinking of making a completely different story about the UsUk in the story just with no PruCan so people who like UsUk and not PruCan can read it. _

* * *

** Yo Dudes! I just finished the UsUk story! ~Okay BYE!~**


End file.
